Oops
by Pretty Fishy
Summary: Percy just got back from China and forgot to set his clock back one day later...So Annabeth gets stood up on Valentine's day. Randomness. Explosions. Percy bothers Nico to no end. Percabeth. Feel free to flame if necessary. I probably deserve it.


Percy paced frantically around the Hades cabin.

"Seriously, help me Nico! I need ideas!"

The Hades cabin was quiet and dark. A perfect place to think and to get away from everybody.

Nico looked above the "Rolling Stones Magazine: Issue, Evanescence."

Then, after a very courteous and thoughtful look, rolled his eyeballs to face the magazine again.

The Hades cabin was _supposed _to be quiet and dark. Nico looked at his watch. When was Percy leaving?

"Hello, man? Are you there? Help me!"

Nico flipped the page.

"And you're asking me for help because..."

"Nico, Valentines day is tomorrow and I still haven't gotten anything for Annabeth. Don't you have _any _ideas?"

He chewed his gum silently.

He was glad hormone express hadn't quite arrived in his station yet. He didn't like the idea of losing his mind for seven years and going insane. Then again, Percy hadn't been bright to start with.

"Oh, I don't know... Did you consider (gasp! So original) chocolates?"

There was silence. Nico didn't see Percy pale. That Amy Lee was kind of scary looking, he noted. Did Percy say Valentines day was tomorrow?

Hadn't he just gone to China?

Nico smiled an evil, mischievous smile. This was going to get interesting.

"Oh... That's a start, but seriously! I want it to be original, something she would like, you know? She's so smart and everything... I don't want her to feel like..."

Nico zoned out.

This was kind of scary. He'd never seen Percy act this way before. It was so unlike his character.

He flipped the page but was interrupted by Percy wringing his neck, screaming for help.

"Oh Joy," he thought. "Wonder what's on TV tonight?"

Tyson walked cheerfully into his cabin, cleaning up Percy's mess. He noted the clock on the wall: it was a nice clock, one his father had given Percy as a gift. It displayed the date, time, week, and month.

Tyson shook his head and smiled his big, goofy smile.

"Uh oh. Looks like Percy forgot to change his clock. Silly brother."

Tyson set the clock back to the correct date. One day later.

Annabeth tapped her foot impatiently.

Ten minutes late, fine.

Thirty minutes late, possible traffic delay.

One hour, annoyance. Must scream at him.

Two hours, forget it.

Three hours, run around screaming and break things.

Annabeth was running around screaming and breaking things.

She plopped on her bed in agony.

What was wrong with him?

She had even worn a stupid dress, just for him! Because that one time he complimented her in a dress.

She'd even dared to dab on a bit of eyeliner.

She had completely lost her dignity and he hadn't showed up.

Stood up.

Stood up on Valentine's day.

What a nightmare.

She felt like crying, but she wasn't going to. Annabeth tended to get angry before she cried. Right now, she was really angry.

Then she remembered everything Percy had done for her: giving up immortal life namely. She shook her head. What was she thinking? Percy would never stand her up on purpose. No way: he wasn't that kind of person.

Especially after the way he had asked. She smiled at the memory.

"Hi Annabeth."

She nodded.

"Hi."

He stood there, not saying a word.

"So... Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Percy just stood there, mumbling and trying to speak.

"There is? Is that a yes?" she asked.

He nodded, flustered. His cheeks had begun to burn red.

Annabeth remembered Geometry proofs. A systematic way of logically defining things.

Whir. Whir. Compute: Starting two column proof.

Her heart jumped a little.

She knew Valentines day was coming up soon: she had been hoping he might ask. But she needed to be logically sure.

Given:

Percy is blushing.

He is trying to ask me something.

Valentine's Day is coming soon

Prove: Percy is asking me out on Valentine's day.

Percy is blushing. = Given.

Percy blushes when he is nervous. = Therefore, Percy is nervous.

Percy gets nervous when he's thinking romantically = Therefore, Percy is thinking romantically.

Percy is asking me something= Given

Valentines day is coming soon= Given

One must ask another out on Valentines day if they want to be involved romantically= Therefore, Percy is asking me out on Valentine's day!

Whir. Whir. End compute.

"Sure. 7:30, okay? See you then." She gave a little peck on his cheek and walked away.

Percy stood there for a few hours. Once he remembered his name, he couldn't believe his luck!

Annabeth smiled at the memory. Percy had been so nervous and he had wanted to be with her so badly. There was no way he would stand her up unless he had a good reason.

She walked outside after discarding the dress and putting on her standard outfit: an orange camp Half Blood T shirt and capri jeans. Her hair was still curled and she hoped no one would notice.

She was nearly hit by a bombshell of greek fire but easily sidestepped.

Artemis had been called to Olympus for a week and her hunters were currently stationed at camp, which meant total havoc and war.

As Annabeth walked through the melee of arrows, curses, and exploding buildings, she began to think.

"Now why would he be busy? He doesn't care that the hunters are here... There's no wars or anything. Why would he be preoccupied?" she thought, ducking as necessary to avoid flying projectiles.

Suddenly a horrible thought struck her:

Could it be he had gotten hurt?

Well, he was invincible, but who knew with these big explosions...Maybe he had gotten injured!

She noted Thalia sitting behind a log, firing at will at enemy campers.

As she approached, Thalia nearly shot her, but put the bow down when she realized it was Annabeth.

"Careful, Annabeth. Not all the hunters are as lenient as I am," muttered Thalia.

Annabeth nodded.

"Thalia, have you seen Percy?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I have. He just went into Nico's to avoid the battle. Coward," she muttered.

Annabeth froze.

"Wait...When did he go in?"

Thalia threw a javelin at Travis Stoll.

"Uh...Like, four hours ago? I feel sorry for poor Nico. Honestly. Being stuck in a room with Percy for that long..." she mumbled.

Thalia darted away as Annabeth just stared at her shoes in sadness.

He really had stood her up.

(AN...Ugh that was awful I feel like a fangirl.

But whatever.

Review people, and if you flame, I really don't care, I deserve it.

And sorry if I got the time distance thing wrong. I didn't care to look it up.)


End file.
